


In Her Eyes

by fickleminder



Series: Vigilantes On Tape [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, human!Ham, vigilante!Peni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: Abraham "Porker" Lee: soldier, reporter, father.





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andy_allan_poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_allan_poe/gifts).



> This is a Spiderverse AU with OC elements. Please refer to the series notes for more info.

_“Would you like to come and live with me?”_

_An extended hand, a warm smile, gentle words in soft tones that sounded like they could chase any nightmare away. Six year old Kimiko stared at the man kneeling before her and wondered what life with him would be like. He seemed kind and trustworthy, genuinely interested in adopting her unlike those other adults who only did it for the money. She took her time to ponder, but his patient smile never wavered, his hand_

disassembling the stolen pistol in seconds. Disarmed, the gunman fell quickly to Porker’s strikes – solar plexus, throat, jaw – and joined the pieces of his weapon on the ground. A sharp back kick winded the assailant coming from behind, and he was put into an arm lock before he could even

_join her in the corner and ask about the book in her lap. She’d never really been able to connect with the other children, so she chose to spend her time reading instead. Books were safe; they didn’t mock her for being smart or scold her for asking questions, for being overly curious about the world around her. Many of the caretakers said that she was too quiet, too reserved, that they’d better keep an eye on her in case she was planning to run, but the man came over to talk to her anyway. He wasn’t bothered at all by_

the broken arm cradled by her side, careful not to jostle it as she pressed her back against the wall. Her suit had gone offline from a well-timed EMP blast, and as trained as she was in hand-to-hand combat, there was simply no way she could have taken on five men at least twice her size. A pained scream in the distance made her flinch, and she knew her dad had probably just broken someone’s something, or several somethings. Three of the thugs were already out for the count, and the remaining two were clearly no match for

_the pink pig hat on his head. Kimiko lit up with a squeal._

_“You’re wearing it!” She cheered. “I wasn’t sure if you liked it, since, you know…”_

_“You made it for me, so of course I’m going to put it to good use.” Porker assured her, bending down to give her a hug._

_Kimiko laughed. “Well then, there’s no time to waste! It’s your first day working on that big story, so go out there and show the world who’s boss!”_

_“Hey now, I haven’t even started yet –”_

_“Doesn’t matter! You got this dad, I know you do!”_

_Grinning widely, Porker planted a big kiss on her cheek and_

watched the fight with a mixture of fascination and horror. Benjamin was out of town for business and she had thought she could handle the drug bust in that abandoned warehouse on her own, but here she was, with a broken arm and an offline suit and no way to call for help. She should have known her father had some means of keeping track of her whereabouts – goodness knows how worried he’d been when he had discovered she was involved in the vigilante business – and she was grateful for his help, but seeing his past come to life was just too

_frightening to consider. Kimiko flung the dog tags away as though they had burned her._

_Porker sighed, and for a moment she thought he was going to yell at her for snooping around his room, but he only kicked the tags aside and sat her in his lap on the bed._

_“It’s not something I like to talk about,” he began softly, rocking her the way he used to when she had been younger. “All you need to know is that I’m never going back there. I have something much more important now.”_

_“Your reporter job?” Kimiko relaxed, her heart calmed by the soothing motions. There was no reason to be afraid of her father; he had never raised a hand against her, and there was no logical reason to believe he would start now, not even after learning what he’d used to do._

_“Nope, I’m talking about you.” He booped her nose with a smile, eliciting a giggle that_

turned into a relieved sob as he approached her carefully, as though she were a startled animal. Porker wore a baseball cap and a scarf over the bottom half of his face to mask his identity, but Kimiko could tell her father a mile away.

“Hey Miko, it’s okay now. I’m here, you’re safe.” He kept his voice light, acting like he hadn’t just taken down five armed men in less than three minutes. Pulling the scarf down to reveal a tired but familiar face, he offered her a hand. “Let’s go home and get you patched up, alright?”

Kimiko trembled with exhaustion and her good arm shook as she reached for him. There were tiny flecks of blood on his fingers, but they didn’t scare her. Her father was here, he had protected her, and she knew he would always have her back. Smiling up at him, she

_placed her tiny palm in his._


End file.
